


the sound of silence

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon, Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ada lelaki penarik bintang, juga lelaki penggenggam bulan, dan pria pencuri malam; yang berlarian bersama dusta dan kejujuran.[Kompilasi puisi]





	1. mangsa yang malang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak menarik keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Catatan: Saya gabut, dan baru sadar ternyata belum pernah nulis puisi untuk om mata-mata kesayangan sama sekali :")  
> Ditunggu komentarnya!

_***_

_Bayangan jatuh di kaki lampu tiang_

_Pria pembawa rahasia_

_berjalan di pinggir kota_

 

_Dia menumpukan hasrat_

_pada daya dan percaya hakikat_

_Lihat! Tanpa pondasi,_

_gedung itu mustahil berdiri_

 

_Berpisah elang dari kawanan_

_terbang menjauh ke balik awan_

_Membaur dengan malam_

_Pria pengejar rahasia_

_duduk di ujung tangga_

_Datang tanpa dipinta,_

_mangsa yang malang,_

_turun merentang tangan_

_***_


	2. Sembunyi dalam delusi

_Mereka pilih biru_

_Aku ambil abu-abu_

_Ke utara mereka jalan_

_Aku meniti jalan selatan_

__

_Pria penelan derita_

_Meratap dalam sunyi_

_Sembunyi dalam delusi_

_Berlari mengejar mangsa_

_Berkilah derap sepatu_

_Kulempar umpan ke udara_

_Menipu musuh tak bermata_

_Terkuak senyum palsu_

_dan tersibak tabir dusta_  

 


	3. Lelaki penarik bintang

_Lelaki penarik bintang_

_Menyiram minyak di lautan_

_Lelaki penarik bintang_

_Menumpang perahu zaman_

_Menatap kelamnya masa depan_

_Menyelinap bersama bayang_

_Bergegas memanggul beban_

_Terpanggil oleh kewajiban,_

_ataukah lari dari tuntutan?_

_Sanggupkah lepas topeng dusta_

_yang dipakai dengan harga nyawa?_

_Akankah gelombang realita_

_menyurut resah nuraninya?_

_Ataukah bumi sentosa_

_selamat sehati dengan asa?_


	4. kereta kematian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Miyoshi (Maki Katsuhiko)

_Kabut melesat di jalan kota_

_Pesan dibawa kereta kematian_

_Amplop di saku kemeja_

_Atau benang takdir sang utusan_

_Kala kereta menembus mega_

_membawa utusan meregang nyawa_

_Panggil dirimu mendekat_

_Renyah senyumnya bagai malaikat_

_Redup matanya membara semangat_

_Mendikte surat wasiat_

_dengan tinta darah yang rekat_

_Ingin kaumelihat_

_Kisah tarian bayangan dan dongeng rahasia_

_yang tersimpan rapat dalam keliman jaket_

_Ingin kausimpan kenangan_

_Akal cerdik cendekia,_

_raga tangguh perkasa,_

_dan jiwa bebas merdeka_

_Ingin kaupungut daun kemuliaan_

_dan buah keberanian_

_Yang terserak berikut jejak kaki_


	5. Rumah kayu di sudut kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hatano (Shimano Ryousuke)

_Rumah kayu di sudut kota_

_Menyimpan cerita serpihan kaca_

_Yang bersepai di malam membara_

_Sebab kepungan serigala_

_Yang takuti empat anak muda_

_Atau kisah penyusup mungil_

_Yang samarkan tipuan kecil_

_Cermin nyaris membaca_

_Mulutnya enggan membuka_

_Kasihan, oh kasihan!_

_Tiga anak muda_

_Diperdaya pencuri berita_

_berbalut _sarung tangan derma__

_Rumah kayu di sudut kota_

_Menyimpan keping rahasia_

_Tercecer bersama petaka_

_Terkubur _teka-tekinya__

_Pergi ke mana mereka?_

_Kupinta surya mencarinya_

_Akhir kisah empat anak muda_

_Mujurkah mereka atau sengsara?_

_***_


	6. awan dan hujan asam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chara: Fukumoto

Lelaki penggenggam bulan itu membelah diri di persimpangan realita

Manusia yang termakan permainan mata dan kata

Tetapi lorong kegelapan itu mampu membaca tipuannya

 

Atau ketika ia membuka persaksian pada tikus-tikus got

Tentang eksistensi jenis mereka dalam rupa berbeda

Juga saat ia merangkai kata yang terburai dari benang kusut

Menyusun keping beling dan genting terserak di panggung dunia

 

Dan parodi opera sabun itu membawanya pada sekumpulan awan

Yang mencoba bertahan sebelum rubuh menjelma hujan asam

Yang kemudian lenyap ditelan tanah kerontang

Serta para laba-laba yang saling mengikat dan menjaring

 

Tak layak baginya menghakimi

Biarkan saja mereka bergumul lumpur

Sampai tenggelam mulut mata

Tetapi dia sendiri juga laba-laba

yang terikat pada lingga purnama


	7. sepia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: Kaminaga

Lelaki pencuri malam itu berpikir dirinya lah Robinson

yang diselamatkan Friday dari kumpulan kanibal liar

(Hey, tidak ada yang terbalik di sini?)

 

Atau ketika ia memanjat memori

Setelah menggalinya sedalam tujuh lapis bumi

Saat disengat serum kejujuran dengan tusukan mati

Dia teringat kamera yang tergeletak di meja kaki

 

(Mengapa aku dikhianati?)

Benaknya berlarian di antara sepia yang tangkap dirinya

Dan sepia lain yang pernah mengurung lembayung senja

 

(Warna-warni sembunyi dari tangkapan kamera. Kenapa?)

Mungkinkah bunga itu malu berwarna dalam fotonya?

Atau ia yang lahir terlalu dini hingga luput menemui

masa ketika kamera bersahabat dengan warna pelangi?

 

(Aku mau hidup panjang, ingin lihat foto berwarna bintang.)

Ikrarnya disambar lesat angin yang menembus mega

Dan dinding baja itu menuntun kakinya keluar penjara


End file.
